Zelda Re-Ocarina of Time
by Redragon1993
Summary: This is a Zelda fanfic I've been working on to pass the time along with me playing the game beside it so I can make sure I am following the story thoroughly.


Zelda:Ocarina of Time Chapter 1:The Kokiri Kid

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree... The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy...  
The fairy-less boy laid there tossing and turning in his bed dreaming. His dream was more like a nightmare, he found himself standing in front of a giant castle with a wooden gate. The wooden gate then started opening with a metal clanking sound, thunder crackling behind the castle in the sky. A fine white horse was galloping by with a young girl and an older girl on the horse's back.  
His eyes and body followed the horse until they were in the distance and couldn't be seen. He then heard another horse's breathe and he turned around quick to see a big black stallion with an armored man. The horse then reared up frightening the boy. This man then looked at the boy and held his hand out, within miliseconds an energy ball appeared in his hand. With a flash of light the boy then woke with a fright, shook off this feeling of fear and went back to sleep.  
The Deku started speaking again, "Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither... " A fairy was floating in front of a giant tree as the tree continues, "Oh, Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But... before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing... It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... Navi... go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"  
With those last words Navi was off to find the fairy-less boy, Navi flew from the tree, through the hollow, beneath another kid's legs and she overlooked the entire village and coludn't find this boy's house. She flew by the shop where a girl sat atop the roof. She then flew near the house next to the exit of the woods and looked around, she then saw the boy's house and she flew straight into the fence on the ledge. She then shook herself to get rid of the disoriented feeling and flew into the boy's house. The fairy then hovered over the table in the middle of the room and over to this boy's bed where she waited and said, "Hello, Link! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up!"  
Link still laying in his bed then turned his head still asleep, then the fairy got angry and started flipping out and flailing up and down saying, "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" Finally Link groggily turned his head back towards the fairy and sat up on his bed.  
Navi continued, "You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!" Link then nodded and he got up from his bed. Link just stood in his room for a moment and took one last look at his since he may not see it again for a while. He then walked outside the door to go to the Great Deku Tree. As soon as he walked onto his front porch to go down the ladder, a girl with short green hair came running towards Link's house, she stopped and wave her hand as she said, "Yahoo! Hi, Link!" Link then dropped down the ladder and walked to this girl, Saria, and she spoke to him, "Wow! A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, Link! Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!" Link started off towards the Great Deku Tree to speak with him.  
Before Link could get too far, Navi stopped him to say, "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! Please come with me!" Link then continued when he saw a sign that read, "Just ahead: Great Deku Tree's Meadow" After reading the sign he jumped across this tiny creek that ran through Kokiri Village. Once on the other side he saw this other Kokiri standing in the way of the Great Deku Tree's Meadow, this boy was the meanest boy in the village and he was not a pleasent person to talk to sometimes, his name was Mido. Mido stopped Link before entering the meadow, "Hey you! 'Mr. No Fairy!' What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man! What?! You've got a fairy?! Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not the great Mido? This isn't funny... I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield ready?"  
Navi then said, "What? You're right, We don't have our equipment ready, but..." Mido then interrupted, "If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield! Sheesh!" Link then walked away towards the shop for a shield, he got to the door and realized that he had no money. The girl atop the roof then yelled, "Hey, Link up here! Listen, if you don't have money, you should try walking in the grass sometimes. Also there are a few hidden rupees around here somewhere, you just gotta find them." Link then thought for a second and still walked inside the shop and looked around for some money and saw a glistening object in the corner of a small hallway and he grabbed it, it was a blue rupee which costs about 5 pence in Hyrule.  
He then walked over to a girl who was standing there and Link walked up to the girl as she said, "This shop... It sells things you can get in the forest for free! Tee hee!" Link then walked back outside and looked to his right to see another girl standing there and she said, "Hey, if you can jump these three blocks I will give you five rupees." Well, Link jumped to the first block and to the second, he almost missed the third one but he made it barely. The girl then handed him five rupees and said, "Ok, here ya go. Just like I said. I hope the Great Deku tree has something important to talk to you about. It's just how mean that Mido has to block the way! Oh well." He and the girl sat there and talked about how the Kokiri forest came to be and whatnot, anyway Link will continue this journey later and he will be on a long trip into being the hero of it all too. See you then in Chapter 2: Into the Deku Tree.


End file.
